Es natural
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Ichigo se ha ido y por ello Karin se siente perdida. Le duele saber que ya no verá al único héroe que ha tenido toda la vida. Aun si eso ocurre, y si eso siente, no llorará. Jamás lo hace. / Leve HiroxKarin... ¿O Baymax x Karin? i


_Grandes Héroes y Bleach, como sus personajes no me pertenecen._

.

.

.

.

.

Karin jamás se sintió identificada con las personas que vivían guerras. Aún cuando trataban de esos temas en la escuela, cuando el rostro de algún profesor mayor se entristecía al explicar, ella no podía comprender el asunto, pues jamás había vivido una guerra. Sin embargo, cuando hablaban de las vidas que se habían perdido, la pelinegra se sentía identificada, sabiendo lo doloroso de perder a alguien cercano, pues había perdido a su madre a sus cortos 5 años.

Como era una niña pequeña, apenas entendía de la muerte.

Los primeros días había hecho como siempre, levantándose de la cama y junto a su hermana Yuzu buscar en la cocina por su madre, esperando el desayuno.

Su madre no estaba allí, sino su papá que con la mirada perdida en la estufa les preguntaba qué les gustaría de comer.

El que jamás respondía alegre era su hermano mayor de 9 años, que también era el único que no preguntaba por su madre.

Cuando Yuzu o ella debían de ir al baño, su madre no estaba allí para abrir la puerta para ellas, que eran demasiado pequeñas para hacerlo por cuenta propia. Era su padre o Ichigo quien a veces le gritaba que no colocara una pila de libros para llegar al pomo, pues podría caerse.

Un día que llovió torrencialmente, donde los truenos le provocaban dolor de orejas y los rayos parecía que partirían el cielo, su madre no estubo allí. No se había aparecido para decirles que vinieran a su habitación y durmieran con ella y su padre si tenían miedo, calmándolas, diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Yuzu comenzó a llorar gritando por su madre y ella también lloró, pero gimiendo, preguntándose dónde es que estaba. Por qué hace días que no la veían, por qué ya no estaba para ellas como antes.

Fue en ese instante que Ichigo apareció en la puerta de la habitación que ambas compartían, agitado y con mucha preocupación en su infantil rostro. Se acercó a ellas, que estaban envueltas entre mantas en la cama de la menor de todas, cada una con las manitas sobre los ojos.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de ambas, abrazándolas contra su pequeño cuerpo de niño.

— Ya, ya. Yuzu... Karin.

— One-chan quiero a... oka-san. ¡Oka-san!

— ¿Dónde está oka-san, Ichi-nii?

Aún recuerda el semblante de dolor en Ichigo, su repentina pérdida de palabras, las dudas de qué debería decir. Dudas que se desvanecieron a los pocos minutos de que la lluvia se detuviera.

— Yo las voy a cuidar. Voy a protegerlas, pase lo que pase... Por eso nací primero, por eso soy su hermano mayor.

No, no había sido una promesa olvidada. Desde ese momento su hermano había cumplido al pie de la letra sus palabras.

Era él quien la defendía cuando los niños se burlaban de ella por jugar futboll. Era él quien llevaba a Yuzu a su clase de cocina de niñas. Era él quien las esperaba con un paragüas a la salida del Jardín de Niños.

Era él quien se entristecía cada vez que las veía llorar.

Un día cuando iba a dejarlas en su primer día de escuela, donde un niño se burló de su cabello e insultó a su madre, Ichigo se lanzó contra él y de no ser porque su amiga Tatsuki apareció para separarlos, su hermano habría dejado sin dientes a su compañero de clase.

— ¡Por qué no te burlas de una persona que no esté muerta, imbécil! —Le había la pequeña pelinegra amiga de su hermano.

Entonces Karin y Yuzu comprendieron por qué hace años que no veían a su madre, y en ese mismo instante las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

Tatsuki abrazó a Yuzu, acariciándole la cabeza viendo que su hermano huía del lugar.

Pero pequeña de ojinegro decidió no quedarse allí, saliendo tras él, sorprendida y asustada sin saber a dónde iba. Terminaron frente al río bajo el puente, donde su hermano se quedó mirando, como si esperase que algo sucediera.

Fue cuando vio sus hombros temblar, que ella supo que el niño estaba llorando.

Los sentimientos que le provocó el verlo de ese modo, hicieron del interior de su pecho un revoltijo. Una presión tan fuerte que le había sido imposible hablar.

¿Eso es lo que su hermano mayor sentía al verlas tristes? ¿Al verlas llorar? La sensación la sofocaba.

Por ello ella hizo su propia promesa.

Desde ese día, jamás había vuelto a llorar. Mas luego de años de contener lágrimas, luego de años de no dejar que miren su tristeza, se siente hundida en un mar de dolor que la ahoga.

Porque ahora es diferente.

Ichigo se atrevió a irse sin despedirse como siempre lo hacía, pero por eso mismo ella creyó que regresaría. Que volvería de donde sea que hubiese ido. Siempre le aterró la idea de perderlo a él también, pero es sólo ahora que no lo tiene cerca que vuelve a sentir el dolor de la muerte de un ser amado.

No dejó que Orihime, ni Rukia le consolaran como a Yuzu cuando le dieron la fatal noticia, ella sólo escapó. Escapó al único lugar que conocía, donde nadie estaría bajo el crepúsculo. El río.

Como Ichigo antes que ella, miró el agua deseando volver en el tiempo. Rogando, rezando que esto sea una de sus tantas pesadillas que suele tener por las noches.

Pero no, todo es demasiado real.

De niñas, las chicas tienen por héroes a algún príncipe de cuentos, el chico que les gustaba o la estrella de televisión adolescente del momento. Ella tenía a su hermano. El único héroe que ha tenido toda la vida, uno verdadero... Ha muerto.

Ichigo ha muerto, su cuerpo ha dejado de existir, para pasar a ser un alma más. Un alma que no verá, ni aún ella que puede ver fantasmas.

Se siente a merced del horror, del espanto y la tentación de quebrarse. Aún si eso ocurre, aún si eso siente, no llorará. No debe.

Sin importar que su pecho se oprima y sus ojos piquen, sólo respira profundamente, intentando alejar los malos pensamientos que la agobian, para no causar más estragos en su cabeza.

"BASTA. No debes pensar en esto Karin. No seas tonta" La vocesilla en su cabeza le riñó con fuerza, opuesto a su corazón que sólo le daba suaves palabras de aliento diciendo que no se sintiera debastada. No ahora, no de nuevo.

"No debo llorar." Con los ojos fuertemente repitió su mantra, mordiendo sus labios a la par. "¿Qué caso tiene hacerlo?" Se preguntó, presionando puños y bajando la cabeza.

Eso no resolvería nada en lo absoluto, eso no traería a su hermano.

_"Voy a protegerlas, pase lo que pase... Por eso soy su hermano mayor."_

— Ichi-nii... Tú y tu estúpido complejo de héroe. —Susurró con un deje agónico, tocándose el centro de pecho con tal fuerza que se enterró las uñas, luego de unos segundos el dolor ganó haciendo que las retirara— . Auch.

¡¿Por qué no prometió otra cosa?! ¡¿Por qué no prometió que estaría a su lado siempre?! ¿Por qué tuvo que morir al igual que su madre? ¿Por qué—

Su cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando sintió algo sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y miró cómo unos brazos muy rechonchos la sujetaban. Viró el rostro y se encontró con...

¡¿Un onigiri* gigante?! Se soltó apresuradamente y volteó a verle.

— ¡¿Qué cosa eres tú?! —Preguntó escandalizada.

Él alzó la manota, saludando.

—Hola, yo soy Baymax. Tu asistente médico personal.

— ¿Médico?

— Te hice un escaneo a la distancia y —

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices que— Mejor, mejor no me lo digas. Mira, eh... Estoy bien, Onigiri-san.

Baymax parpadeó.

— Yo no soy comida, soy un robot.

— No, no. Es que, bueno, te pareces a uno. Por eso era. Es...

— ¿Es sólo una expresión? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, confuso.

"Esperen. Dijo que era un robot. ¿Los robots pueden confundirse?"

— Ehm, sí... Es sólo eso.

— Ya comprendo —Bajó la cabezota, para mirarla y parpadear un par de veces antes de decir. — Tú estás que ardes.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó con el rostro tan rojo como un volcán en erupción. ¿Bromeaba o qué? Se sintió aún más apenada cuando él volvió a envolverla en un abrazo, dándole palmadas en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Los abrazos son buenos para el dolor emocional. También lo es llorar. —Explicó apachurrándola contra su cuerpo color nieve.

Afectada por sus palabras, volvió a soltarse.

— ¡NO voy a LLORAR! —¿Acaso no comprendía? ¡Quería estar sola!

— ¡BAYMAAAAX!

Entre tanto, una voz gritó a sus espaldas.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste de repente y sin decírmelo?! —Un chico llegó, jadeaba sólo para regañaba al robot, como si se tratara de su padre.

— Mi escaner detectó un nivel muy bajo en los neurotransmisores de... —Baymax miró a la chica. — Yo no sé su nombre.

Hiro casi se dio un facepalm, pensando que debería explicarle al robot que no podía detenerse y perseguir al desconocido de turno sólo por eso, por más cruel que se oyese decirlo, no podían detenerse a ayudar a cualquiera que pasara por delante.

— Karin Kurosaki. ¿Ya me dejarás irme?

Cayó en cuenta de que no estaban sólos y miró a su costado, donde una chica de cabellos negros y ojos a juego que enmarcaban su rostro, se veía un poquito abochornada. ¡Con que de ella hablaba Baymax!

— Si eres un médico debes saber que NO estoy herida —Contestó dándole una mirada recrimatoria y provocando que Hiro pegara un respingo.

— Mi deber es curar las heridas, aún si estas son emocionales.

— ¿Heridas emocionales? —El chico alzó una ceja mirando a su amigo, que mostró la manota y un dedo.

— Una pérdida personal... O la pubertad.

— Bueno, un gusto conocerlos. Supongo... —Respondió dudosa, roja de oí eso último. ¡Su pubertad "acabó" hace meses! — Debo irme a casa —Sin decir más, comenzó a alejarse subiendo por la colina rumbo a las calles.

— ¿Es el del "estúpido complejo de héroe" la persona a quien perdiste? —El de voz robótica preguntó.

Hiro abrió los ojos como platos, mirando de Baymax a la chica que se había detenido.

—...

Su amigo caminó hacia ella, poniéndose en frente y mirándola.

— Necesitas contacto con amigos y seres queridos.

— Apártate —Ella continuó su camino, mas el robot volvió a caminar tras ella.

— Llorar es una respuesta natural al dolor.

— ¡Detente! —Gritó volteando a verlo. — ¡No voy a llorar!

— Tú lo llamaste Ichi-nii.

Que dijera el nombre que ella usaba para llamar a su hermano, le hizo enfurecerse.

— Nii significa hermano.

—...

— ¿Qué hubiese deseado tu—

— ¡ICHI-NII MURIÓ! —Finalmente gritó con fuerza, harta de que alguien que ni conocía, pretendiera comprenderla. — Ichi-nii se ha ido —Susurró lo último con la cabeza gacha, maldiciéndose por mostrarse tan débil delante de aquellos a los que no conocía.

Lo único que quiere en este momento es estar sola. ¿Eso es tan difícil de comprender sentir que ha fallado? Pues había prometido arreglar sus problemas ella misma, pero al final fue Ichigo quien acababa resolviédolos por ella. ¿Es tan difícil caer en cuenta de lo patético que es no poder mirar a alguien por el temor a llorar cada cinco minutos? ¿Es tan difícil ver que la única solución es estar sola?

— Eso no es verdad. —El chico se puso delante, pero ella se negó a mirarle. — Tu hermano...

— "¿Está en ti, en tu corazón, pues no se ha ido realmente, siempre que no lo olvides?" —Ella se rió sin diversión, sin mirarle a los ojos. — ¿Dirás eso? Ya lo he oído. Pero de todos modos...

— Duele —Él completó, con un timbre de voz que logró impresionarla.

Subió los ojos para ver al chico, que le sonrió levemente.

— No eres la única que ha perdido a alguien recientemente.

La confesión le hizo sentirse mortificada, pues en el rostro de Hiro se veía que iba en serio.

— Yo...

— Se trataba de mi hermano también.

— ¿Por qué? —Buscó sus ojos, dolida de que fuera tan directo con ella. — ¿Por qué me dices esto?

El ojicafé se llevó la mano a la nuca, sentándose en el césped, con los ojos en el río antes de hablar.

— Estábamos sólo los dos, hablando fuera de uno de los edificios de la Universidad. De pronto oímos la alarma de incendios y entonces... Tadashi murió intentando salvar a alguien. Aún es difícil, además de mi tía, mi nii-san era lo único que yo tenía.

Dicho esto, el robot caminó para abrazarle por detrás.

— Tadashi está aquí, Hiro. Ya, ya.

Karin sintió una punzada en medio del corazón. Esa historia se le hacía familiar, pues ella misma había vivido algo parecido con cierto pelinaranja. En esa ocasión, él había se había marchado también. Pero no murió ese día, gracias al cielo.

Se reprochó de pensar eso en estos momentos, al menos ella había tenido a su padre y sus hermanos. En cambio, el chico delante de ella había dejado claro que no conoció a sus propios padres. Conmovida, se puso a su altura, para sentarse junto a él mientras enterraba la cabeza en sus rodillas.

— Lo siento mucho.

Él la miró, una sonrisa sincera puesta en su rostro.

— Lo mismo digo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que ella se atrevió a hablar.

— Ichigo.

— ¿Buscar ese comestible mejorará tus neurotransmisores? —Karin miró a Baymax sin comprender lo que decía, aún así una sonrisita tiró de sus labios debido a la confusión del robot.

— No, la fruta... Ichigo era mi hermano.

Era el tipo de persona que muchos odiaban. Se metía en peleas todo el tiempo, siempre iba por allí con una mirada de pocos amigos. Por las mañanas mi gemela Yuzu y yo, despertábamos oyendo las peleas que tenía con mi padre... Aún así, siempre nos protegía.

— Vaya, intimidante por fuera y amigable por dentro. —Señaló divertido. Por lo tanto, Ichigo era como cierto chico de nombre picante.

— Ese estúpido siempre trataba de parecer "cool" —Ella negó. — No entendía su afán en eso.

El ojicafé rió.

—Oye, Tadashi seguro se hubiera llevado bien con él. Salvo la cara de pocos amigos, son iguales.

— ¿Cabezas duras? —Ella siguió.

— Con un estúpido complejo de héroe. —Él añadió, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

— Creían que era su deber protegernos.

— Sólo porque eran los mayores.

— Los primogénitos de la familia —Baymax quiso unirse. Había sonado tan formal, que ambos no pudieron más que reír.

Permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos segundos más, bajo la calidez nocturna. La luna ya se veía en cielo y también se reflejaba en el río.

¿Qué hora sería?

— Gracias por todo Hiro —Le agradeció de corazón, sonriéndole como en raras ocaciones lo hacía. — Creo que debo irme. — Dijo poniéndose en pie lentamente. En ese mismo momento el blanco robot le tendió la mano, donde llevaba una paleta roja.

— Tus neurotransmisores ya están mejor. Toma esta paleta de fresa.*

Al parecer no había captado todo o quizás sí y lo hacía a propósito, pero sea como sea el hecho la hizo sonreír con ternura. Posa la mirada en su cabeza, en esos círculos negros que hacen de ojos.

— Gracias Baymax. —Son sus palabras finales antes de emprender su caminata a casa.

Aún sentado, el joven ojicafé que acababa de precenciar todo negó riendo mientras el blanco robot se acercaba a él a su lentísimo paso.

— Tenías razón, amigo. —Aceptó la derrota.

— ¿La has pasado bien visitando esta ciudad?

— Sí —Se levantó, pues era verdad que ya era tarde.

Sus amigos y su tía estarían preocupados, pues se suponía que estaría en el hotel en el que se estaban quedando mientras visitaban la ciudad Karakura. — Karin es agradable. —Susurró lo último.

— Y está que arde.

— Y está que arde — Hiro repitió, mas se puso cual tomate al reparar en sus palabras. — Espera. ¡¿Qué?!

— Es sólo una expresión —El robot comentó inocentemente. — Hiro, tus niveles hormonales están aumentando.

— ¡BAYMAAAAX!

.

.

.

.

.

Son notas muy obvias, pero por si acaso.

*Onigiri es "Bola de arroz"

*Ichigo es "fresa" en japonés.

_Espero que nadie me mate por matar a Ichigo (?), pero por como va todo en Bleach..._

_No nombré demasiado del Mundo Bleach, pues tengo planeado hacerlo en otra conti aquí mismo. ¡A que no se la esperaban! En todo caso, creo que ya lo he dicho por ahí. Yo sólo acepto que Tadashi murió si pienso que ha ido a la Soul Society. Hagan sus ideas ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer._


End file.
